Evil Again
by Tranquil Wiccan
Summary: Jen runs into Karone, who has somehow been brainwashed into becoming Astronema again. Wes turns to his cousin Ashley for help.


****

Evil Again 

By: Camigwen

__

Chapter 1: "The Princess of Darkness's Comback"

Jen cried out in pain as she slammed against the hard concrete wall. She stood up, ignoring the pain in her ankle. "Who are you?"

The girl laughed, "What a surprise! There **is** someone in this pathetic world who doesn't know who I am. I guess that means I _have_ seen everything! And I would think that you, an elite Time Force officer, would know who I am. But, I guess you aren't as good as Ransik made you out to be." She raised her staff again and fired.

Jen jumped out of the way and grabbed her morpher out of her bag. "Time for Time Force!" She morphed and pulled out her badge. "Time Force, you're under arrest!"

She laughed again, "You actually think that thing's gonna work on me!? I'm not some reanimated mutant from the future, I'm human. That's right, human. So try all ya like sweetie."

"H-human?" Jen was confused. She couldn't see why a human would want to attack her. Only mutants were capable of such evil...right? "Who are you?"

She looked to her left and saw the other rangers approaching. "Why don't you ask that red ranger of yours? He's not from the future like you are, I hear. He should know who I am." She snapped her fingers and vanished.

"Jen!" Wes shouted as he ran toward her. "You okay?"

The pink time ranger nodded. "Yeah, just a twisted ankle. I can manage."

"Who was that?" Trip asked curiously, taking notice to the damage she had caused to the building behind them.

Jen shrugged, "I have no idea, but she wasn't a mutant, she's human."

"Human?" Lucas asked, shocked. "That can't be...probably just some local trying to get attention." He folded his arms, trying to convince himself that a human couldn't be capable of such acts, unless she was a ranger, which she obviously wasn't. "What did she look like?"

"She had blue hair with this metal band thingy around her head and a string of beads hanging from one side. She was wearing this black suit with silver armor, had one a necklace--I think it was a locket, and had a diamond pointed staff." Jen gestured to the building behind her, "The staff seems to be her source of power, I think. She used it to cause the damage to the building."

Wes blinked, "A locket and diamond pointed staff...sounds like...but, it couldn't be...could it?"

"Who? Do you know who she is, Wes? She said you should, because you're from this time, not from the future like the rest of us." Jen and the other three time rangers crowded round him, waiting for his answer.

The red time ranger sighed, "I might know, but I'm not sure. The only person I can think of that wears a locked and has a diamond pointed staff that can cause that much damage is...Astronema. But, it couldn't be possible. Astronema's no longer evil. She's Karone know, not Astronema."

~*~

Ring, Ring, Ring!

Ashley Hammond groaned and rolled over, pulling the pillow over her head to try and drown out the sound of the phone ringing, hoping it would stop. When it didn't cease, she drowsily sat up in bed, and picked up the phone. With a yawn she answered it, "H-hello?"

"Ashley, is that you?" A male voice asked from the other side.

The yellow lightstar ranger yawned again and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Yes." She pulled on her fluffy yellow slippers and shifted the phone to her other ear as she made her way to the bathroom of her apartment.

"Oh good, when you didn't answer right away I was afraid that I had the wrong number and wouldn't be able to get a hold of y--"

"I'm sorry," Ashley said, interrupting him. "I just woke up and parts of my brain aren't functioning yet. Who is this?"

The male voice laughed. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. It's me, Wes, remember? We met about seven years ago at the family reunion in LA?"

"Wes...as in my cousin Wesley Collins, whom I haven't heard from _since_ the family reunion in question?"

From the other side, Wes made a groaning sound. "Well, yeah. I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact with you, but I sorta need your help. It's about Karone--"

"Karone?" Ashley sat down at the table, wondering what Wes was inquiring about her boyfriend's sister. "What's wrong with Karone?"

Wes sighed, "Well, yeah see, I was kinda hoping you could tell me. See, a friend of mine had a run-in with her yesterday, and she...doesn't quite seem to be herself."

The was a long paused and Ashley began to worry, "Wes, what do mean she's not herself?"

"Ash, my friend didn't exactly run into Karone. She ran into...Astronema."

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, I am simply a fan.


End file.
